moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zal'narad
:"Too late have you realized the truth, interlopers. There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no fate beyond the inevitability of your eternal servitude to the Scourge." 'Zal'narad '''is a Lich (formerly a human necromancer) and a notable leader within the Cult of the Damned, primarily in ruling the Black Citadel, Galathramas. History Born in Alterac, Zal'narad often followed the larger influences in school and society to get by as powerful, in some way. This trait carried on when the Scourge began to form. Zal'narad quickly offered his services to the Lich King, hoping to survive under the Scourge. Though he was initially fearful of the undead, Kel'thuzad granted Zal'narad the power and command of many Scourge minions to entice the young necromancer to continue serving the Lich King. This worked well, as Zal'narad devoted himself fully to the service of the Scourge. As Kel'thuzad ruled from his necropolis, Zal'narad devoted himself to the creation of an ultimate abomination, one created through the flesh of demons, and gained an apprentice and assistant in Plaguebringer Rulkoff. When the Greymane Wall shattered, and the worgen made a greater appearance, Zal'narad noted their apparent immunity to undeath. He began working towards the creation of a strain of the the existing Plague of Undeath to infect worgen and turn them into undead; however, this failed due to time constraints and the renewed conflict in Gilneas, forcing Zal'narad to return to the Plaguelands. Regardless of his previous failure, Zal'narad has been working under orders of the Cult of the Damned to reform the Scourge force in the Eastern Plaguelands. He travelled to Northrend and Azjol-Nerub, seeking out Anub'teris the Architect, to find one capable of the creation of a necropolis. Anub'teris agreed as new forces were built up to construct the necropolis within a hidden part of Azjol-Nerub. The necropolis would be named Galathramas. The Knights of Galathramas became followers of Zal'narad, and serve him faithfully. Three years of progress had worked well for Zal'narad. A cult became dedicated to him, the Nerubians and Death Knights favored him, and soon he received the blessing of Undeath: the ascension into becoming a Lich. With the massive power endowed upon him, he moved Galathramas to northern Lordaeron, above Stratholme. Dark Resurgence ''Main Article: Dark Resurgence As Zal'narad built up his ultimate army, in preparation for his devastating assault upon the lands of Lordaeron, he was met with an offer by a Scourge "warmaster" known as Anton Frostheart. Anton approached negotiations of joining forces with an ultimatum of joining or suffering the consequences of a final death. Zal'narad was amused by the arrogance, but was not so arrogant to pay it no heed. He ensured that his lieutenants, Prince Inkoroth and Terrence Langston, ensured able negotiation over the status of Galathramas and its position in the Plaguelands. When Anton's worth had been mostly speculated, Zal'narad wanted to see the man for himself. Anton was invited to the necropolis of Galathramas to view the activities of the reforming Scourge. Anton had attempted to rally several Death Knights, summoned his minions to aid Zal'narad, and offered a necromancer to serve the latter as well. However, Zal'narad was not a fool, and would not allow any eyes of Anton to remain within the halls of Galathramas. As he learned of the Argent Crusade's upcoming assault on the necropolis after its reveal, he killed Anton's offered necromancer and ordered the execution of any other forms of Anton's aid, also seeing to the destruction of the "weapon" Anton had provided, which had proven to be a useless and impractical feat. Personality "Don't worry, even you'll have a use in my studies." Zal'narad is a sociopathic being, one who cares not for the feelings or objections of others. He is willing to view all people as bottles on a shelf, all for experimentation, and his actions have reflected this, almost literally. It is possible that his mind may be somewhat influenced by Yogg-Saron, due to the presence of Old God powers within Azjol-Nerub, but this is uncertain. Appearance Human As a human, Zal'narad was of average height and of slim form. His black hair was long and groomed, and he had a goatee on his chin. He wore black robes and frequently carried a staff ornamented with bones. Lich Experiments in the Scourge Zal'narad has done numerous things for the Scourge, many of which can be considered inhumane atrocities. *Altered Death Knights to create them to be far more powerful than the original models and gain augmented effects. This, however, resulted in some of the first free-willed Death Knights to defect from the Scourge, and the operation was closed immediately. However, two of these Death Knights have been recorded, and it is assumed that more exist. *Experimentation upon subdued Gilneans, many of which were afflicted Worgen. This was done to experiment with strains of the Plague of Undeath to create a plague that could affect Worgen. These tests, however, failed, due to time constraints. *Use of subdued humans to experiment the effects of contaminated blood. Using Worgen blood samples mixed with different samples of the plague, Zal'narad attempted to create a plague that could be carried by Worgen and unknowingly spread to humans; however, the human test subjects only became Worgen, and Zal'narad theorized that the affliction caused a reaction within the bodily fluids that destroyed the plague. *Experimentation on children to create yet another strain of the plague. Seeing as many undead are often adult, never children, Zal'narad wondered about infecting the younger and likely doubling the Scourge's ground forces. Zal'narad eventually found that children could be infected with the Plague of Undeath, and thus ordered the mass production of the strain. However, this plague was soon discontinued due to impracticality. *Attempts to create more powerful ghouls through altering the plague involved in the creation of ghouls. His intention was to create durable ghouls that could tear through the ranks of the living. His strain managed to create a mutation which caused the growth of longer claws and fangs, but durability seemed to depend on the integrity of the afflicted body. Creations Zal'narad happens to have numerous creations. Here is a list of them. *Machen, an abomination created entirely out of demon flesh. The abomination was created to become a durable siege weapon. This abomination is slightly larger than the mighty Grobbulus, and is much more durable than almost anything the Scourge has created. In short, the abomination is more powerful than Patchwerk and Grobbulus, surpassed only by by flesh giants and creations such as Thaddius. *Advanced ghouls. The ghouls, through means of experimentation with the Plague strain involved in the conversion of living people into ghouls, mutated to grow larger claws and fangs. These provide reach and easier ability to tear through enemy ranks. However, this did not alter agility, speed, or durability, due to these factors relying on physical integrity. *Undead children. Tampering with the existing Plague, Zal'narad created a strain capable of directly converting children into undead. Zal'narad ordered the mass production of this strain, with the intent of virtually doubling the ranks of the Scourge. Trivia *Zal'narad's true name is unknown. He took up a name unlike his original in order to break off from and destroy his past identity, mainly to avoid being captured by anyone for his crimes. *Kel'thuzad was not a direct mentor to Zal'narad. Zal'narad simply looked up to Kel'thuzad and gained power from him. Category:Human Category:Necromancers Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Undead Scourge Category:Characters Category:Galathramas Category:Alteraci Category:Lich